The Daughter of Drake
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: COMPLETED! This is the sequel to The Daughter of Blade. Vanessa is raising her daughter as a single mom with the help of Abby and King. But the familiars are after her daughter, and she will do everything she can to protect her.
1. Beginnings

**Hey yall! I'm back with a new series. This is the sequel to "The Daughter of Blade".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or any of the characters except Vanessa and Drina. They are mine and only mine.**

* * *

10 Years Later 

Vanessa watched her daughter perform all kinds of tricks with her ribbon. Sometimes she wrapped it around her foot then did a front handspring, which launched it into the air, then caught it and twirled it around.

She had enrolled her daughter in rhythmic gymnastics at the age of the three. Now she was nine.

Her daughter never seemed to amaze her. She excelled at everything she did. She was at the most top level of Aikido. Her daughter was an excellent fighter and very flexible, thanks to the gymnastics classes. Then she had taken upon herself to teach her how to use weapons. Her daughter picked that up pretty quick too. She seemed to have extraordinary skills.

Drina finished her routine.

"Okay, Drina. You can go now," her instructor said. Drina ran to the changing room and got dressed. Her mom was waiting for her outside. Drina acted like an over excited child.

"Did you see what I did? Did you see my routine? I was good, wasn't I?" She was jumping up and down. Vanessa could do nothing but smile. She was proud of her daughter.

"I saw your whole routine. You were the best one out there," Vanessa said proudly.

"You're just saying because you're my mom," Drina replied, but she was still happy.

Vanessa admired her daughter. Drina was picture of health. She was fit for her age. She had shoulder-length curly hair, and she had inherited her mother's eyes. She had gotten her strengths from her father. She was born a telepath and a telekinetic, thanks to her dad's contribution.

Vanessa sighed at the thought. Drina would never know her father. The thought always saddened her. Drina never seemed to bring up the subject, but she knew she was keeping it in. Vanessa knew Drina cried at night every Father's Day, and it broke her heart.

The thing that saddened her the most was that she contributed to Drake's death. She remembered the day he died. She had come close to dying herself. Thank goodness she had survived and so had her baby. She was thankful for that.

As they walked to the car, Drina just stopped and looked around. Vanessa noticed and walked over to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. Drina looked out of it. She turned and pointed to a nearby bush.

"There is a man in the bush. He wants to take something from you," Drina said in a cold voice.

"Well what do you know? The little girl is right," said a voice. A man climbed out of it. He started walking towards them. He was muscular and tall.

"So I guess what they said was right. She is a telepath. They'll want to do examine her abilities."

Vanessa automatically got in front of Drina, who was hugging her mom tightly. Vanessa took out her keys and handed them to her daughter.

"Drina, get in the car and lock the door. I deal with this man," she said and pushed Drina in the direction. Drina ran off, as the man took advantage the distraction Drina presented and tackled her mom. Drina turned around scared.

"Mom!" she creamed. She moved towards them.

"Vanessa! Get in the car now!" her mom said as she fought off the guy. The guy pinned her down and handcuffed her hands. This usually did not happen to her; she was just caught off guard for a second.

Drina ran to the car, but the man's legs were longer and he caught up to her up easily. He grabbed her from behind and she screamed. She noticed a small glyph on his wrist. She was so short that she elbowed him in the groin. He weakened for a moment, but recovered quickly. Drina thought of a new tactic. She could not take him down with force, so she reached into her gym bag pulled out her knife. She stabbed in the leg and yelled put in pain.

He dropped her and fell to the ground gasping in pain. Drina withdrew her knife and ran to her mom. She used the knife to pick the lock on the handcuffs. They snapped open and she helped her mom up. They ran to the car, got in and drove off.

"Drina, put away the knife. You are never to tell anybody this. Do you understand?" Vanessa asked. Drina nodded but didn't speak. She couldn't believe she just stabbed a man. She had intentionally hurt somebody. She stayed silent the whole ride thinking about what she had done.

When they pulled into the driveway of their house, Vanessa turned to Drina. Drina started to cry, and Vanessa hugger her and comforted her.

"That man might die because of me," she said in between sobs. Vanessa felt horrible. If she had been on her guard more, her daughter wouldn't have been in danger leading to her stabbing someone.

"Honey, it's okay. It's okay. You used self-defense. You're allowed to protect yourself when somebody tries to hurt you. Do you understand? It's okay," she said calmly. Drina stopped crying and nodded.

"Mom? Why was he after me?" she finally asked. Vanessa drew a blank.

"I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know."

That was a little lie. She had an idea, but she wasn't going to tell that to her daughter. It looked like she was going to have to do some research.

"Honey, did you see any marks on the guy?" she asked. Drina looked stricken but answered.

"Yeah, it looked like one of those Asian letters."

Vanessa closed her eyes and sat back in the seat. The guy was a familiar. And he was after her daughter.

* * *

**It's good to be back. Please review. It gives me strength to write another story.**


	2. Wonderings

**Here is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or any of the characters except Vanessa and Drina.**

* * *

Vanessa and Drina walked into the large house. 

"Drina, go upstairs and get cleaned up and ready for bed," she told her daughter. Drina nodded and proceeded upstairs.

"Abby! King! I need to talk to you guys!" Vanessa yelled.

They had all decided to move in together after the destruction of vampires. Vanessa was pregnant, and Zoe wanted a playmate, so things worked out. Abby and King were dating and Zoe was now a junior in high school.

Abby and King appeared in the atrium (reception hall). They saw the look of concern on Vanessa's face.

"What's up, Vanessa? Did something go wrong at Drina's class?" Abby asked.

"We need to talk someplace else. Drina is sitting on the staircase eavesdropping," she stated. All three turned to look at the staircase, and all they saw a shadow disappear. They moved into the armory to talk.

"Drina and I were attacked by a familiar in the parking lot at the school. He wanted her for some reason. He also knew she was a telepath." Now Abby and King were worried.

"Do you think it could have something to do with her father?" Abby asked. Both King and Abby knew who Drina's father was.

"Her father is dead! He died ten years ago before she was born! What does this have to do with him?" she hissed. She was agitated. She always hated the fact that Drake died before Drina's birth.

"Don't get all pissy at us now! _We_ are trying to help you figure this out. Remember, Drake was the starter of vampires. Maybe the familiars know Drina is his daughter and they want to use her for something. She does have the blood of two of the most powerful vampires in her blood," King suggested.

Vanessa just leaned against the wall. She bumped her head against it. She started crying. For years she has protected her daughter against anything about her past. It looked like it was coming right back to bite her in the ass.

"I have shielded my daughter ever since she was born. I don't want her in this conflict. It's not her fault she is who she is. She shouldn't have to deal with this. She's only nine," she cried.

* * *

Drina heard every word of the conversation downstairs. The armory was right below her room. She had excellent hearing that made her able to hear through the floor. 

She refused to hear anymore. She sat up sad. Her mom had never told her who her dad was. She knew her mom was sensitive about the subject and so she never brought it up.

She now knew who her dad was. Zoe had told her that there were once vampires who killed innocent people including Zoe's parents. She as also told that vampires had pet humans called familiars. But there was the first vampire who started the race, Dracula. Zoe was nice enough to not tell Drina that her father killed her mother.

Drina thought about it. Her father was the first vampire to ever exist. That meant she was part vampire. She was still confused. Who was the other vampire whose blood ran through her veins? She was going to ask her mother and her mother was going to her answer her. With her powers, she could influence her mother to tell her. Maybe Zoe might know something about her dad.

"Zoe?" Drina knocked on the door. Zoe always kept her door locked. She opened it and saw Drina outside and let her in. Drina plopped on the bed.

"Hey Drina. How was practice?" Zoe sat down right beside her.

"Good, but we were attacked by a familiar in the parking lot," she said. Zoe looked stricken. "Don't worry, we escaped. My mom said that I am related to two vampires. One was my father, but I don't know who the other one is?"

"Where did you hear all of this?"

"I was eavesdropping from my room," Drina admitted.

"Drina, the reason why people go into another room to talk when you're there, is because they don't want you to hear what they are talking about," Zoe explained.

"I know that! My mom won't tell me anything about my family history. She keeps all these secrets. The only way I can figure stuff out is if I eavesdrop."

"Drina, I'm not the one to tell you about your family. Ask your mom, and this time don't let her brush it off." Drina hugged Abby and went downstairs to confront her mother.

* * *

**You know what to do.**


	3. Nightmares

**Sorry it took so long. School started a few weeks ago and I have been buried in homework. Hope ya like it cause I'm back!**

* * *

Drina decided to wait until morning to talk to her mother. While she slept, the nightmares came back.

Families were slaughtered ruthlessly. Babies and kids were snatched away from their parents and torn to pieces by one vampire. He wielded his sword with a mighty force. Then he turned his eyes to her.

_Drina stepped back cautiously, only to realize that he was staring past her. She turned around and saw her mother._

_The setting had changed. She was in bar. She saw her mom talking to the murderer. She noticed that her mother wasn't scared of the guy. She didn't understand._

_Time fast-forwarded a few hours. She saw her mother asleep on a bed in a room. The man was extended his hand. Claws grew from his fingernails. He used his index claw to lightly puncture the skin on her back. He traced a sign on her back. The sight of the blood made Drina want to hurl._

_The scenery had changed again. This time she was in a boathouse near two dead bodies. The guy was drinking from one of the guys. A woman came in and he killed her too. He left looking for somebody else. Drina followed him._

He opened a vent and pulled a little girl out. Drina recognized her as the younger version of Zoe. Drina screamed in horror.

Drina woke up in a cold sweat. She had always had the nightmares. They had plagued her every night. She had been taught how to meditate to prevent the nightmares, but with all the excitement that went on today, she had forgotten.

She took a deep breath and held it for 10 seconds. Then she blew it out slowly, and counted backwards from ten.

Once she had calmed down, she came to a decision. She was going to talk to her mother _now_.

* * *

Drina quietly walked to the armory where her mother and Abby and King were talking. She peered in and the adults immediately stopped talking.

"Mom, the nightmare's came back, and this time you were in them," she said. Vanessa went stiff. Maybe it was time to come clean about her past. She knew what had plagued her daughter at night. Drina had inherited her father's memories in her sleep. She had dreamed about his life. Drina hated it because it was mostly bloody and gory.

Abby and King glanced at each other and nodded.

"We better you leave you two to talk things out," Abby said. Her and King left the room.

"Mom, was my dad a vampire? Is that whose memories I dream about every night?" Drina asked carefully. She knew her mother was sensitive, when the subject came to her father.

"Yes. Your nightmares are his memories. He was the first vampire ever. He was around for over 6,000 years. He became disgusted with how the world turned out, so he went into a long slumber. Then one vampire, decided to bring him back. My father was a hybrid, half-human and half-vampire. I was the product of his romance with his childhood sweetheart when he was a teenager. I inherited the same strengths and weaknesses from my father. He was immune to silver, garlic, and sunlight, and he had a vampire's strength and ability to regenerate. He also had the Thirst, which I also inherited, but mine was mild. When his partner was killed he joined us and met me for the first time. I was an undercover agent for the Nightstalkers, who hunted vampires. I met Drake one night on patrol. I was able to convince him to trust me and I became his lov—I mean follower. Unfortunately he found out who I was. Blade used a virus Zoe's mother came up with to kill the vampires along with Drake. I was given the cure to stay alive. Then I found out I was pregnant with you, so I changed my life and kept you safe. The guy who attacked us tonight was a familiar, a wannabe vampire and follower of their kind. It seemed that he wanted you. And even though I don't want it to be true, I think the familiars might want you because your father's blood runs through your veins."

"I wanted to keep you away from this, from my past. But it seems that I never really left my past behind," Vanessa said sadly. She loved her daughter more than anything. Drina was still staring at her, eyes watering.

"This is where I got all of my powers?" she asked. Vanessa sighed and nodded.

"Why me? I'm only nine and a half. When did my life get so difficult? I'll never get to know my father!" Drina ran out of the room in tears.

Vanessa slumped to the floor in defeat. She had always hoped that the past would stay in the past. She felt like a terrible mother. She had brought her child into her own mess. She had had regrets of keeping her child. If she had given her up, then maybe her child could have grown up with a father who cared about her and away from all of this vampire mess. But she had thought about how amazing it would be to raise a child on her own.

She pulled her cell out of her pocket and punched in a number.

"Hello? May I please speak to Erik? This is his daughter calling."

* * *

**Watcha think? Let me know!**


	4. Speaking

**I can't promise frequent updates, but it's more likely now that I am through with finals. Hallelujah!**

* * *

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line. 

"Blade, it's Vanessa."

"Vanessa? I haven't heard from you in years! What's going on?"

Vanessa took in a deep breath. She hadn't spoken to her father ever since he found out she was pregnant with Drake's baby.

"Blade, I messed up. I kept the baby. I couldn't bear to give her up to complete strangers. I didn't listen to you and now my daughter is paying the price," she said over the phone.

"You had a girl? What's happening with her?" Blade was curious. After all it was his granddaughter that they were talking about.

"The familiars are after. Abby and King think it might have something to do with her father. Please don't patronize me! I can't handle that right now!" Vanessa was close to breaking down again.

"You made your choice. I wish I could have done the same with you. I already knew you were going to keep your child. There was no way that after nine months with a baby that you would easily let her go. It's a maternal instinct," he said calmly.

This shocked Vanessa. The Blade she had heard about and met was hardcore and uncaring. The news was that he met up with an old friend who had somehow changed him. Her name was Karen something.

Vanessa knew Blade had had his regrets of not getting to know his own daughter. He hadn't known she'd existed for twenty years, and he felt guilty over it. He felt that if he had stayed in touch with her mother, he would have known that he had a daughter.

"Blade, it's not your fault that you didn't know about me. It wasn't my mom's either. She just wanted to protect me from the vampire world, just like I want to do with my daughter."

"I know," came the reply. Blade could really be blunt sometimes.

"I need to know if you can take care of Drina for awhile. I need to sort this problem out," she asked. "I know you don't know her, but if you could please keep her safe until this problem is sorted out. You could get to know her during that time. I know it's a lot to ask after ten years of not speaking to you, but I'm begging you. My daughter's safety is on the line."

Blade was in bed on the other side of the line. Karen was sitting next to him looking concerned.

"Yes, of course I'll do it. Bring her over tomorrow. The sooner, the better. The familiars might already know your location. You know how to get here, right?"

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you so much!" And with that she hung up. Blade set the phone down on the hook. Karen put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Vanessa kept the baby. It's a girl named Drina. Vanessa says the familiars are after her daughter, and she wants to know if we can keep her safe until the situation settles down."

"Sure, we can fix up a room for her." Karen was always so collected and together, especially after what she went through when she first met Blade. She planted a small peck on his lips.

"Don't worry I know you'll keep her safe. You kept me safe, and I thank you for it. I also thank you for some other things you've done for me." She wrapped her arms around his naked torso and gazed into his eyes.

He kissed her deeply. They fell onto the bed kissing and exploring each other. Blade was glad he found something to live for. He loved Karen.

Later

As Blade watched Karen sleep, he thoughts drifted to Vanessa and Drina. He didn't know why familiars were after them, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

Vanessa drove Drina to school herself, instead of Drina carpooling with her friend. She didn't want any more surprise attacks. Drina was silent the whole ride. She hadn't spoken to anyone since last night. 

As Vanessa pulled up to the school, she stopped Drina before she got out. She handed her a gym bag.

"What's this?" Drina demanded.

"You're going to stay with your grandfather for awhile. He can keep you safe."

"You're sending me to live with someone I don't know! Who you haven't even talked about since I was born! Why are you sending me away?" Drina was upset and confused and didn't know what was going on.

"Drina, you need to be safe. There are people who are after you, and possibly want to harm you. Right now, I don't care how upset you are about this, but right now your safety comes first. Understood?" Drina nodded and got out of the car and slammed the door. God, she had inherited her grandfather's attitude.

Drina couldn't focus on school at all, considering the bombshell her mom had dropped on her last night. Her mom was partially responsible for her father's death. She had always had this fantasy that her mom and dad fell in love then got married and her father died before she was born. Now she knew that her mom was just an undercover who got a little too caught up in her job. Drina realized that she was a mistake that wasn't supposed to happen. The thought saddened her.

After school, Drina waited outside for her grandfather to pick her up. Her mom had given her a picture of him, so she would know what he looked like. She noticed two men in dark suits approaching her. She slowly unsheathed her knife in her purse. The guys walked straight past her and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Then the two guys turned around quickly and grabbed her. She pulled out the knife and slashed one on the arm. The guy ignored the pain and reached for her again. She screamed loudly. Some teachers headed over to help her.

Drina pulled the knife back and stabbed the other guy in the stomach he fell to the floor with the knife sticking out of his chest. The first guy squeezed her shoulder and she passed out.

A van rounded the corner and stopped right in front of them. Two new guys came out and dragged Drina and the wounded guy into the van. They sped off before the teachers reached them.

"Call the police. Someone has just been kidnapped," one teacher said to a student.

Vanessa received a phone call at work.

"Hello? Vanessa speaking," she said in a super polite voice that made her want to gag. She always had to act uppity at her job, or people would assume she was ghetto.

"Ms. Smith, you're daughter has been kidnapped…"

Vanessa dropped the phone. They had gotten her daughter. Damn it!

* * *

**Watcha think? Lemme know!**


	5. Kidnappings

**I promise to update 2morrow!**

* * *

"What do you mean she was kidnapped? Don't you have security here! Isn't that what I partly pay the school for!" Vanessa was on her feet screaming at the principal in his office. 

"Ms. Smith please calm down!" he pleaded with her. "The police are here getting statements from the people who witnessed the kidnapping. The situation is under control."

"When your child gets kidnapped, then you can tell me to calm down. Until then, I can do whatever the hell I want. The situation is not under control! My daughter is still missing. The situation will be under control when she is here again!" Vanessa plopped down in her seat fuming. The principal looked scared to death. Just then the police walked in.

"What did they say? What happened? Did anybody take down the license plate? Did they classify the car?" Vanessa asked.

"Ms. Smith, there were no license plates and there was no way to classify it. It was put together from different car parts. The good news is that we have a blood sample to trace, because your daughter managed to hurt one of the kidnappers. We can trace the person's ID to all their acquaintances and colleagues and every single piece of property he owns."

Vanessa burst into tears. Her daughter was gone and it was all her fault. Just then a large black guy walked in.

"Dad?" Vanessa whispered.

* * *

Drina woke up in a hospital bed in strange room. She wasn't in a hospital, she knew that much. Her room was solitary. It was bright and filled with medical equipment. She had an IV hooked up to one arm, and a needle in the other arm drawing blood. She sat up and tried to rip them out, but realized that her hands were cuffed to the side of the bed. She tried willing them to open, but she was too weak. So she tried another tactic. 

She willed the needle drawing blood to put the blood back in. She had heard of blood doping from her mom, but she never knew it would feel this great. Once the blood bag was empty, she used her powers to pull the needle out of her arm. The puncture healed instantly.

Drina then focused her powers to unlock the cuffs. They snapped open and she rubbed her wrists.

Drina was furious. She had been attacked, kidnapped, and had been weak from the loss of the blood. She didn't take to kindly to people who treated her like crap. She was weak no longer. She looked straight at the camera and it started to smoke, then it exploded sending debris all over the room.

Drina used her energy to set up a force field that protected her from getting hurt. Armed guards burst into the room, guns at the ready.

Drina hoped off of the bed. Her hair grew longer and curlier. She her golden eyes were surrounded by a fiery red. With one look, the men went flying to the wall. They were knocked unconscious by the impact.

The door blew off its hinges and skittered down the hall. Drina walked out of the room, fire surrounding her. More guards arrived. Drina smiled evilly.

The guards crashed into windows as she walked down the hall searching for an exit. She turned to a dead end with one door. She felt a foreign, but somehow familiar presence in the room. It opened with her will.

There stood a Caucasian man dressed in an ancient warrior uniform. Drina gasped. This was the man from her dreams, the man who had killed all those families and who had carved a signal onto her mother's back.

"Hello Drina," he said coolly. She felt her inner rage calming down as the fire around her went down. He reached out a hand towards her, and she stepped back. "Now Drina! That's no way to treat your father."

Then the world around her went black.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your review which keep me writing. I had to write this really quick.**


	6. Children

**I promised and delivered the 6th chapter. Boo yah!**_

* * *

_ _She met up with Blade in a restaurant. She smiled when she saw him. As he approached she stood and hugged him, her big belly getting in the way._

"_You're pregnant!" he exclaimed. She smiled happily. She had this motherly glow about her._

"_Yes. I can't wait to be a mom." She was excited. This was her first child. She was six months along._

"_Whose the father?" he asked seriously. Vanessa looked down. She couldn't bare to tell him._

"_It's Drake isn't it?" her silence confirmed it. "You have to give up the child, if you want it to be happy."_

"_What!" Vanessa sat down. "This my child! I cannot simply give it up! The vampires are dead!" she hissed at him. Blade remained calm. He wasn't too happy about seeing his first grandchild handed to strangers but it was safer than Vanessa keeping the baby herself._

"_The vampires being dead don't matter to certain people, like familiars. They could use your child to bring the vampires back into being or resurrect Drake. The child has his blood."_

"_No, I was cured of the virus and so was my child. My child will not be born a vampire," Vanessa explained. Blade shook his head._

"_That doesn't matter to them. They probably have stored vampire viruses, that they could inject themselves with along with your child's blood."_

_"I'm not giving up my child due to an irrational fear of yours!" Vanessa stood up and waddled out of the restaurant. That was the last time she saw Blade for 10 years_.

* * *

Blade walked in with a woman behind him. _That must be Karen_, Vanessa thought. 

"Vanessa, what are you doing here? I thought you told me to pick up Drina. I didn't see her outside, so I asked somebody where she was, and they told me to come here."

"Drina was kidnapped, sir," said the principal. "May I ask who are you?"

"He's Drina's grandfather," Vanessa explained.

"And who is she?" he asked pointing to Karen.

"I'm his girlfriend," Karen answered.

"My granddaughter was kidnapped! Don't you people have security!" Blade said through gritted teeth.

"Sir, calm down. We're doing all that we can to ensure her safe return."

"That sure as hell be a lot or this school is going down," Vanessa growled. All three adults snapped their attention to her. "I want her found unharmed, or this school will pay."

* * *

Drake watched as Drina slept peacefully on the bed. They were in a large bedroom filled with any child's dream toy. After she was given a sedative to fall asleep, Drake had ordered that she was not to be harmed. 

From what Drake had heard, they had taken some of her blood, warmed it up and injected it into his body. They had also injected a chemical that increased cell division that quickly gave him enough blood to live. He had risen from the dead with his daughter's blood.

He knew her mother was Vanessa. She was the spitting image of her mother. Her skin was a light tan due to his genes. He heard she had taken out 15 guards just by looking at them. She had extraordinary powers. From what he heard, she was telekinetic and telepathic.

Drina stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw the man staring at her and screamed. He lunged to cover her mouth, but she threw up a force field keeping him away from her.

"Don't be frightened child. You have nothing to fear from me. I'm not going to hurt you," he said soothingly. Drina looked into his mind and saw that he was telling the truth. She slowly let down her shields.

"You look a lot like your mother, though you did get some of your special abilities from me," he commented.

"You didn't love my mother. You have no heart. You killed families ruthlessly, without any regrets or feelings," she said in a trance-like voice.

"And how do you know that, little one?" he asked.

"I dream of it at night. I live your memories when I sleep. I had to watch as you tore a family to pieces. You're evil. You didn't deserve to be brought back. I had always hoped to meet my father, but now that I know who you are and what you did, I wish that you had never sired me," she said in cold voice.

Drake was taken back. His own daughter hated him. He had many children before, but none of them had ever talked to him like that. She was different from his other children. She was unique.

"Well, that part of my life is over. I am no longer the vampire I once was. You can thank your mother and grandfather for that. You know what, I promise to change just for you. From now on, I will be a good person. Does that sound good?" he said in the most sincere voice. He put his mental shields up. First he had to win her trust, then he had to use her to find her mother and grandfather and take out his revenge.

Drina was so persuaded by his voice that she didn't check his mind. She nodded and hugged her father. Drake smiled evilly.

* * *

**I did it! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Please review!**


	7. Teaser

**This is just a preview. I will finish the chapter 2morrow, so don't worry. I luv writing for fanfiction.**

* * *

Vanessa could feel his presence return. She _felt_ him come back. The feeling sent shivers down her spine. 

"Okay, so what do we know about Drina's kidnapping?" King's voice brought her back to reality. They were all sitting in the living room of the house.

"She was kidnapped to bring Drake back, right? She is his daughter so they could use her blood to bring him back," Karen thought out loud.

"They already have," Vanessa stated dryly. Everyone turned to her. She uncrossed her legs and stood up to walk over to the mantle. There lay a picture of her and Drina in the park when Drina was five. She picked it up and studied it. They were both smiling and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. "They brought that son of a bitch back!" Her hand balled into a fist. She set the frame back down and turned to the rest of the group. "She could be in danger if she were near him."

"He's her father! How could a father harm his own child?" Abby asked incredulously.

"It happens in different parts of the world everyday. What would stop this guy from doing it?" King said. Everyone glared at him. "Sorry."

"Maybe Abigail's right. Why would he hurt his own child?" Karen said.

"Will you guys stop thinking of him as a father for a minute! This is the same guy who went into hibernation when his own kind started killing each other! This is the same guy who slaughtered Dex, Hedges, and Sommerfield! This is the same guy who tried to kill my father and scarred me for life by making me bare his child!" she yelled at them.

"How could you think for one second that he might be a good person? Even if he doesn't kill Drina himself, he probably would let the familiars do it instead. He's _evil_! He doesn't care!" she hissed at them. They all looked down. Tears sprang out of her eyes. She hated crying, but so much drama had gone down in the last few days that she couldn't help it. She sank down to the floor.

"Goddamnit! Why her? She's a good kid. She doesn't deserve this! It's not her fault she was born the way she was! Why does she have to suffer for my mistake? I should have left Drake alone. This is all my fault." She covered her face with her hands.

Abby went over to comfort her. She sat down next to her and held her while she cried.

"What's our tactic? We can't let the familiars get away with this. We have to find them. They kidnapped my granddaughter and used her blood to bring back the first of the vampires," Blade finally said. He hated to see Vanessa in such a distress. He had also felt a ping when he learned that she was his daughter that he never knew. He had sometimes wished he had raised her, but knew it was a good thing that he hadn't. If he had raised her, she would have been brought up in the world of vampires. She wouldn't have had a normal life. He knew what it was like to miss a child. He loved his daughter and wished that he had been apart of her life when she was growing up. Her mother had done a good job of raising her.

"Vanessa, we're going to find your daughter. She'll be okay. If she's anything like you, she'll survive all this," Karen said reassuringly. Vanessa looked up in hope.

"Thank you guys for everything," Vanessa whispered. They were going to find her daughter, and Vanessa was going to make everybody who was involved in Drake's comeback pay.

* * *

**This is getting good! I wonder what happens next?**


	8. Parents

**Hey wassup! Been awhile huh? Sorry. I'll try more frequent updates.**

* * *

A week later 

Drake was marveled by Drina. She was his last surviving child. Though she wasn't a vampire, she was just as strong and powerful as one, and more. She was sitting on her bed chattering away as happy as could be.

He had tried to enter her mind when she was distracted, but she had it well blocked off. Her mother had taught her well. Ah, her mother. He remembered Vanessa very clearly.

"My mom enrolled me in rhythmic gymnastics when I was three. I'm really good now!" Her smile could brighten the whole world. She was a nice kid, he noticed. The familiars had said she had a cold heart, but he guessed that she hadn't made the best first impressions on them. She had stabbed two of them and killed a few already. She was powerful for her age.

"What can you do with your powers?" Drake asked her curiously. He didn't know much about her and wanted to learn more. His conscience nagged him in the back of his mind. He was only supposed to be using her, not caring for her. He felt guilty for the future heinous acts he was going to commit. When he first heard he had a child by Vanessa, he thought it was the best path for revenge. But now, his daughter had grown on him in the last week. She was one of the sweetest kids he ever met. He would have to rethink his plans to keep her out of harms way.

Drina demonstrated her power by reaching out to a glass of water on top of her dresser on the other side of the room. It floated to her until it came close enough for her to grab it. She stared at the water and it started to twirl into a mini whirlpool. He noticed that her eyes were glowing. The gold in her eyes was surrounded by red. The whirlpool got larger and was cracking the glass.

Drake immediately took the glass away before she accidentally broke it. She closed her eyes and willed them to go back to normal. He used his own hidden powers to repair the glass. His powers were similar to hers now that he had been reborn with her blood.

"You have powers too?" she asked. He nodded. Drina smiled. She liked having somebody who was like her. She never knew having a dad would be so cool. She was glad to have him here.

The Nightstalkers had searched every vampire building in the city, but still no luck in finding Drina. There had been familiars who had given them false information, and had paid with their lives for that mistake. They didn't understand the maternal instinct for a mother to protect her child.

Vanessa was meditating in her room. She had created a circle with candles and had placed different types of crystals between each candle. She emptied her mind of all thoughts and concentrated on Drake's aura. She focused on it and tried to pinpoint it. Once she was centered she left her body. She followed the pull that lead to Drake.

She could see what was happening. Her blood went cold. He and Drina were in the same room talking. Drina actually looked happy to see her father. Vanessa wished she could cherish the moment. Vanessa knew that Drake would have to die, again. He was evil and had reined destruction on many people. She wasn't happy with the thought of taking Drina's father away from her again.

Vanessa looked at Drake. He was smiling as if he actually loved his daughter, but she knew better. It was all a facade. He would only use his daughter for his own special reasons. She prayed that Drina wouldn't fall for that trap.

Drina and Drake both turned their heads in her direction as if they sensed her there. Vanessa drifted back into her own body and opened her eyes. She memorized the location. She now knew where her daughter was. Those SOB's who took her daughter and brought Drake back were going to pay.

Drake knew that Vanessa had been in the room. He and Drina had felt her. Drina looked to him as if to ask and he nodded.

"She's going to come for me," she stated sadly.

"I know." Drake knew how far a mother would go for her child

"Did my mom kill you?" Drina asked. Her mom had never said it directly, but somehow Drina interpreted it.

"No, that was someone else. She played a part in it though. There's no doubt she will come to finish me off," he said. He tried a new angle. Maybe if he convinced Drina that her mother would kill him, she might try to interfere, giving him enough time to kill Blade and Vanessa.

Drina's face fell. She had just met her father and now her mom was going to take him away from her again. She wasn't going to let that happen. She felt a surge of energy pass through her.

"I'll protect you from her. She won't hurt me. I'm her daughter. I can help you escape." Drina's voice went deadly low.

"Thank you, but you can't stop her. Even if I did escape, you'd be left to deal with her fury," Drake replied. Maybe things could work out in his favor. Maybe he could still keep his daughter.

"Just watch me. I'm more powerful than she thinks. I'll help you on only one condition," she proposed. Drake leaned in close. He knew what she was going to say.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked in a sugary voice.

"You have to take me with you."

* * *

**Do you guys want more Abby and King? If so, I'll make a scene with only them. Please let me know. Luvsya all!**


	9. Custody Battles

**I know I took awhile, but I do go to school full time. Anyway here is the last chapter of this series. I might create a new one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or any of the characters. I do own Vanessa and Drina, and I am not afraid to sue. I need money.**

* * *

Vanessa prepared for the final battle. She strapped on as many weapons as possible. She didn't speak to anyone as they also prepared for the battle. She was quiet as she suited up. Blade walked in to the room. 

She ignored him. She was only focused on getting her daughter back. She checked and rechecked the coordinates of Drake and Drina's location. She knew they weren't going anywhere and she knew they knew she was coming. The two parents were going to fight this one out till the end.

"Are you going to kill him?" Blade asked. She looked up at him sadly. They both knew who _him_ was.

"I don't have any other choice. What he and the other familiars could do to the world is too dangerous to risk it," she sighed.

"What about Drina?"

"Drina has gone this long without a father, so she can go the rest of her life without one," she stated coldly.

"What do you think she's going to say about that? He is her father." Blade felt sorry for both Drina and Vanessa. They both had had no father growing up. He had always regretted not being in his daughter's life. It reminded him of what she said the day he killed Drake.

Flashback

Blade walked into the conference looking for Drake. Drake was there and so was Vanessa. She was shackled on top of the table. She was there caressing her cheek.

"_You know, they always say that the daughter is the daddy's girl. Let's put it to the test," he said smugly. Vanessa pulled away from him. When Drake wasn't looking she opened her mouth to reveal a key to Blade. Then she closed it, when Drake looked at her._

_Blade understood. She needed him to distract Drake so she could get out. Blade went for his sword. Drake grabbed Vanessa._

"_Tsk-tsk-tsk. You don't want anything to happen to your precious daughter do you?" he asked. Blade looked at Vanessa. She would have to help out if she wanted to be free._

"_He doesn't care about me. I'm just his illegitimate daughter from his childhood sweetheart. When he left, he forgot about her. He probably never even looked her up. All I am to him is another vampire hunter. Since he met me, he never even bothered to get to know me better. He doesn't care."_

_Her eyes teared up and she started sobbing softly. Drake looked from her to Blade. Blade was amazed himself. She put on a good act._

End Flashback

It had all been an act, but it hit home. It was one of the most hurtful things that Blade had ever heard.

"Just because a man contributes to making a child, it doesn't make him a father," she snapped. Blade was taken back.

"I know you hate Drake, but you love Drina and maybe you should put her interests first," he suggested. Vanessa turned around and glared at him.

"And risk the future of the world! No! He's going to die, regardless of what you and Drina might think! And when did you become an expert on parents. I mean you didn't even know…" she stopped before she finished her thought.

Blade knew what she was going to say. He shook his head sadly. Vanessa was never going to forgive him for not being apart of her life growing up. He had never forgiven himself either. He could have checked up on her mother, but he didn't. And that had cost him 20 years of his daughter's life.

"All I'm saying is that you should be careful of Drina. Now that she has found her father, she might not want to let him go so easily," he warned and stepped out of the room.

Vanessa followed him into the living room where the others were all ready to go. Karen, Abby, and King all looked ready for battle.

"Let's go get Drina back."

* * *

They got through security with no difficulty. There were only three guards. Karen and Blade headed to science labs to destroy them, Abby and King headed to the conference rooms to take out the familiars, and Vanessa headed to the room in which Drina was being held in. 

Vanessa slowly walked up to the room where her daughter was. She opened the door and drew out her gun. Drake stood in the sunlight unarmed. Drina was nowhere to be seen.

Vanessa took in sharp breath. This was the first time she had seen the father of her child in ten years. Drake took a step forward and Vanessa took a step back.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" she asked.

"You mean _our_ daughter. And she's fine. She's an extraordinary kid. She has a good heart," he replied.

"What have you done with her?" She was almost getting sick thinking of what Drake might have done with her.

"I didn't kill her, Vanessa. She's my own child, how could I do something like that?" Before Vanessa could answer that, he added, "She's different from my other children. She's my last child on earth, and I would never do that to her."

"Give me my daughter!" she demanded. Drake just smiled unexpectedly.

"Drina, you can come out now," he said. A door behind Drake opened up. And her 9-½ year old daughter entered the room. Drina ran to her mom, and Vanessa dropped down to her knees to hug her.

"Mom!" Drina squealed. She had missed her.

Vanessa looked up at Drake to see that he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Drina, we need to go now!" she said and tried to pull Drina out of the room, but Drina resisted.

"No, mom. I want to stay," she said. _No_, Vanessa thought. _It's not supposed to happen this way!_

"What? Why Drina? He's evil! He tried to kill my dad, and used me for bait!" she argued.

"I know, but he is my dad. I've always wanted a father to grow up with. But you took that away from me."

"What did you do to her, you bastard!" Vanessa demanded. Drake just shrugged.

"I didn't do anything, but tell her the truth. She's the one who decided she wanted to stay with me."

Vanessa drew out a dagger and threw it at him. Drake didn't move an inch. The dagger stopped a foot in front of him. Vanessa horrified turned to look at her daughter, who had her arm outstretched to the dagger. Drina had stopped the dagger.

Drina pulled away from Vanessa and went over to Drake, who was smiling evilly. The dagger dropped to the floor harmlessly.

Vanessa raised her gun to shoot Drake. There was a flash of silver and she felt pain explode in her shoulder. She looked down and saw her own dagger poking through her shoulder. She noticed that the dagger pinned her to the wall. She saw her blood pooling to the floor. She looked up to see Drina with tears in her eyes. She had used her powers to throw the dagger.

"I'm sorry mom, but you would have killed him. I have always wanted a father, and now I have one."

Vanessa noticed that she was crying. She knew Drina and Drake were leaving, and there was a possibility that she would never see her daughter again, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was too weak and was losing more blood. The last thing she saw was her daughter leaving the room with Drake. Then darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Vanessa woke up on a bed. She was in her bed at home. Blade was sitting right next to her in a chair watching over her. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Awful. She left with him. I have this injury because I tried to kill her father, because I tried to take away the one thing she wanted the most and finally got. You were right, and because of my selfishness, I lost my only daughter."

"We can still find her," Blade said hopefully.

"No, they're already out of the country. Our connection is only accessible when either of them are near the city. Unless they want to be found, we are not going to find them. There are over 100 countries they could have gone to. Drina could have used her telepathic powers to make people think they looked different. I might never see her again. And it's all my fault."

"Don't give up hope."

"Why should I keep it? Drina made it very clear, that she would rather be with her father." Vanessa turned on her side to avoid facing Blade. Her daughter was gone and there was no way she could get her back.

* * *

Drina and Drake were on a private plane supplied to them by the familiars. They were headed to France. 

Drina was sleeping peacefully in her chair. Drake moved some of the curls from in front of her face. He loved his daughter and was going to take good care of her. They both would have to start a new life with new names, but to them it was worth it. As long as they had each other.

Vanessa had thought that a mother-daughter bond was the strongest thing ever. But she was wrong. A father-daughter bond was indestructible and the most powerful force in the world.

* * *

**Well, sniff sniff, what do you think? A little dramatic, huh?**


End file.
